


Christmas Shopping

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Day 5: Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Adrien discovers the wonders of shopping.





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JPTeenMira72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPTeenMira72/gifts).



Chat Noir landed in an abandoned alleyway, and with a flash, detransformed.

"Adrien! I need-"

"You cheese, I know." He replied, taking a wheel of camembert out of his bag.

Plagg busied himself with his snack, while Adrien made his way over to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Ever since he and Marinette had begun dating, Tom and Sabine had been the family he hadn't had in a long time. They'd make sure he was well fed, feeding him pastries from the bakery, and stuffing him for dinner. They'd even let him sleep over, if his father was out of town. Nathalie never told him. He opened the door, the gold bell at the top jingling, letting them know he'd arrived.

"Adrien, dear!" Sabine said happily, running to the front of the bakery, and giving him a hug.

"Are you hungry? Would you like a snack?"

"Yes, please."

She nodded, smiling, and he followed her into the back of the bakery.

"Marinette said you were going with her to buy our Christmas decorations this year." She commented.

"Yep! She said I could tag along, since father is out of town for the week."

You could say he looked as happy as a kid on Christmas Day.

"Well," She said, handing him a plate of croissants and cookies, "have fun!"

Just then Marinette entered the kitchen, to find her mom, and Adrien in the kitchen, with him stuffing a croissant in his mouth. He just looked at her, blushed, and waved as he was still eating his croissant. She laughed, with a roll of her eyes.

"Come on, Adrien! We have to go before there's a huge rush, and almost everything will be gone!"

He nodded, following her back into the bakery. He watched her getting ready, while trying to finish his plate of snacks. She glanced over at him.

"Adrien! We need to go!"

He nodded, before reluctantly putting the plate down, and putting on his coat, hat, and scarf.

"...And maybe grab another croissant. And one for me too."

She grabbed his hand, and with a goodbye to her parents, they left. The second the cold air hit them though, Marinette immediately huddled closer to him.

"Cold?" He teased.

She glared at him.

She'd always hated the cold, and thanks to her miraculous, the feeling of the cold had been enhanced, not that he needed to know that.

 

* * *

 

They'd arrived at the store soon enough, though they hadn't gotten there as fast as she would've liked (though it was kinda-sorta her fault). She grabbed his hand, and then they ran inside. As Adrien had actually never been shopping before, he looked around in wonder, as his girlfriend got a cart, and dragged him to a specific section. 

"So... What exactly are we looking for?"

"Just some garlands, wreaths, lights, maybe some new ornaments... You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, how do I explain this stuff? Oh, I know!"

She pulled out her phone, and began typing stuff into it, to quickly for him to see. Next thing he knew, she was holding up her phone to his face.

"This is what were looking for." She pointed to each in turn.

"So they have to look exactly like those pictures?"

"Nope! They can look however you'd like! Just be creative!" She smiled, and told him to try and find something.

"Okay..." He muttered to himself. "You can do this." 

A determined look crossed his features.

He looked in a few aisles, before finding some ornaments. He smiled, excited to show Marinette his findings.

When he returned, the cart was loaded with a bunch of random things, covered in glitter, and tinsel. When he proudly held up his findings to her, she frowned.

"Are they not okay?" He asked, trying not to show his disappointment.

"They're fine! They just need... Some customization." She concluded. "I have the perfect idea!" And she raced ahead with the cart, an idea already formulating in her head.

 

* * *

 

 They found a few more things, before heading to the line to pay. (And if he distracted her so he could pay for everything, you have no proof.)

 

* * *

 

Marinette and Adrien made their way back to her house, as quickly as possible in the freezing weather. Which basically meant Adrien called his driver, and they rode back, as he didn't think Marinette could handle the trip. 

 _"Maman!"_ She called, as they entered the bakery. "Adrien and I are heading up to my room!"

"Okay, Sweetie!" Her distant reply came.

They quickly made their way up to her room, leaving their jackets and other winter accessories on her bed.

"So what are we going to do, exactly?" As, she'd never let him in on her brilliant plan.

"We're going to decorate the ornaments you found!" She said happily, pulling the ornaments and art supplies out of some of the bags surrounding them.

He grinned excitedly.

This was turning out to be a really great day.

 

* * *

 

They sat in a comfortable silence, some music playing in the background, as they painted and decorated the ornaments, and added some designs to their other decorations. 

"How're you doing, Adrien?" She asked, absently.

He held it up.

It was completely painted black, with two green eyes, a pink nose and mouth, white whiskers, and two kitty ears painted in white.

"Oh my god! That's great, Adrien!"

She held hers up sheepishly.

It had been painted red, with black polkadots covering it.

"Well, Chat needs his partner." He said, with a secretive smirk.

"That he does."

 

* * *

 

That night, with the help of Tom and Sabine, Adrien and Marinette decorated the bakery. They put up lights around the outside of the house, and some on the tree as well. They hung up the garlands a wreaths. (And Tom may or may not have hung a thing of mistletoe above the bakery door...) 

"This place looks awesome!" Adrien said.

And the Ladybug and Chat Noir ornaments, that had been placed next to each other on the tree, glinted in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!!! :)
> 
> Basically in this, Adrien's mother left when he was younger (like 4/5/6), so he never really celebrated Christmas until now (cause he didn't really remember any of it), when he made friends and learned about this stuff.
> 
> You can check out my prompt list on [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com), and if you'd like a specific day to be gifted to you, just let me know! :)


End file.
